


Halo

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [22]
Category: AFI, Halo, Year Zero - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody tells you how lonely space will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - in battle side-by-side. Crossover of AFI, Halo, and Trent Reznor's Year Zero.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night_

Adam used to think he loved the heat, until he first put on a helmet. From the second he puts it on he thinks of the moment he can take it off, wipe away the blood and gore smeared across it. If they win. If they don't...

The HUD distracts him momentarily and a Grunt slams into him from behind with its shield. Winded, he spins and fills it with needles from a gun he lifted from the hands of dying Jackal moments before. 

"Excessive," Havok says beside him, looting the body for grenades. 

"You're like a god-damn vulture," Adam laughs, keeping watch whilst Havok fills his pockets. Everyone does it but nobody talks about it. Resources are tight and, for all their downfalls, the Covenant's weapons are shit-hot. 

"Snooze you lose." Havok tosses him a cartridge of needles for his gun and he reloads quickly, following the others toward the stronghold they were aiming for. 

The Chief's voice comes to him in a war cry of "Snipers!"

Adam casts around wildly for Havok who has his sight set on the snipers shooting at random from the cliff top. A raid in a valley, anyone could have told them this was a bad idea. But you don't question a Spartan. 

He hears the grenade warning too late for him to react, still watching Havok's back as he picks effortlessly through the aliens lining the rocks. Grenade, he thinks, where?

The world descends into static, his HUD flashing warnings that he doesn't need to know - he can feel the damage to his armour it is warning him about. All there is to hear is the screaming high-pitch noise of nails on a chalk board. Nails, he thinks, dirty bombs. 

The attacks on LA, the things that led them to this god forsaken planet. 

His wife screaming in pain. "Adam," she sobs, "Adam it hurts. I can't feel my legs."

You'll be fine. It's okay. Everything will be okay. Lies he told her then, lies he tells himself now. Come on, let's go. He had scooped her body up in his arms, her blood and his mingling. Now there's someone lifting him, hands under his arms and grabbing his ankles. Above him the light seems white, then it goes dark. 

The roaring in his ears has the volume turned down and he can hear words at random. "Air support," Chief says. "Bleed out," Havok yells. "Stand down," Chief snaps. And then there's nothing. 

Eirinie was beautiful. Adam remembers her as a light in the darkest of places. He has pictures of her tacked to the wall of his bunk, turns them round when Havok crawls in at any ungodly hour. One thing nobody ever told any of them about space - it is lonely. 

And Eirinie is gone, now. And all Adam has of her is his memories. That's all he has of any of the life he left behind. It's all any of them have. 

"Carson?" She says, her voice the way sunlight looks through dust. "Carson."

Only it isn't her, it's Havok. His face is contorted in worry, and it doesn't look so different to when Adam pushes in slowly. "Hey," he says. 

Adam peels his tongue away from the roof of his mouth and tries to form words. "Dave? Davey?"

"I'm here," Havok says, putting his hand over Adam's. "You're in the medical wing."

"Yeah."

"Almost got blown to shit by a grenade. We got 'em, though. There's troops there clearing up now, they want you to join them when you're better."

"I think I died," Adam says. "Think I saw the light. Saw Eirinie, her ghost."

Davey's smile tightens. "Ghosts are just memories. You're not dead yet."

No, Adam thinks, not yet.


End file.
